Being Kagome
by AdorableGeek
Summary: When Kagome finally realize that inorder to defeat Naraku she must drop the mask of innocence she hid under in order to woo Inuyasha. But her bad girl attitude not only breaks current relashionships but builds new ones
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

______________________________________________________________________________

I drunkenly climbed out of the well falling flat on my face but quickly got up ignoring my bleeding cheek as I stumbled towards our campsite with the the magazine in my hand.

I knew I probably smelt like other men right now but who gives a shit!?!

I was in nothing but my black lace bra a pair of red booty shorts and some red flip-flops.

I dropped the magazine but completely ignored it as I continued on my path.

It was hard to control myself from doing something completely stupid but at the same time James tired me out I mean damn his dick might have been a tad on the small side but his tongue was a-fucking-mazing.

I made it to the camp site and quickly passed out on the ground hitting my head pretty hard.

"Get up wench" I heard Inuyasha say as I felt an rather ruff kick to my ribs.

"Shut up hanyou" I spat as I felt as if someone was pounding the inside of my skull with an sledge hammer.

I felt like pure shit and from what little I could remember from last night I actually had fun.

"Why do you smell like other men!?!" Inuyasha shouted causing my headache to increase.

"Sit boy" I muttered sitting up.

"Are you alright Kagome you really do look like shit" Sango asked looking at me worriedly.

"Just don't yell and we wont have a problem" I said with an bit of agitation and Shippo looked up from his game momentarily.

**Are you okay mom? **He asked mentally and I nodded

**You mind not doing that I have a real bad headache right know and I feel like shit** I told him and he nodded in complete understanding.

I was thankful to have an adopted son who understood the ways of the world yes still remains so innocent.

Unlike a certain hanyou.

"Wench what the hell are you wearing?! Where the hell are you think your going?!" He yelled at me

"Inuyasha leave my mom alone she has had a long night" Shippo growled out obviously annoyed but he sent me an small wink.

Well at least he didn't know what sex was…yet.

I took a quick bath and curse myself for no bringing any pain killers

I walked back to the campsite wearing an pair of baggy black sweat pants and a white wife beater.

"Lets go" Inuyasha still growling at me as I grabbed my bag and Shippo helped me on top of an transformed Kirrara.

"Thanks Kirrara" I said laying down on her back and began to doze in and out of my slumber.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha yelled and I winced as my headache intensified ten fold.

Fuck it was Monday already.

I slid off Kirrara as the two brother fought and began to chant softly then shot an ball of light at Inuyasha causing him to be trapped against a tree and Miroku knocked him out with his staff.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I understand that today is you and Inuyasha sparring day but today I have a really bad hangover and wonder if you can reschedule it to I don't know Wednesday maybe?" I asked and he looked down at me with an single raised eyebrow before reaching in to his sleeve and throwing something at me and I caught it.

In my hand was my magazine.

"Miko a word of advice"

"yes"

"Be yourself it would get you much further then the façade you put on" With that he turned around and left and I sighed.

"Here mama" Shippo said handing me some potion

"What is it?" I asked wrinkling my nose

"I saw Kaede give it to Miroku once it cured him of his hangover" Shippo said and being the trusting mother that I am I drunk the potion.

"Go lay down Kagome we will wake you up when it is time to leave." Sango said and I could see the worry and concern about my sudden change in attitude.

"I'll explain later" I told her Sango was like an older sister to me and I hated to tell her the me she fell in love was a fake.

Oh well got to do what I got to do.

_________________________________________

"Listen Sango Miroku and even Inuyasha." I said as I felt Shippo leave hearing range.

"I am not who you think I am. More specifically I am not as PURE as you think I am. You see when I first met Inuyasha I fell in love and when I saw how he felt for Kikyo I figured that well if I act like her but just a tad bit more defenseless he might actually love me back. Over time though I grew out of that dumb ass idea and decided that if Inuyasha truly loved me he would except me for me"

"So what's the problem Kagome?" Sango asked and I handed her three magazine.

"The shit that is highlighted isn't true but the pictures should explain everything"

Inuyasha face began to turn just as red from both anger and embarrassment as he flipped through the magazine edition that was dedicated to me.

Miroku and Sango jaws fell as they continued to read and Miroku grinned as Sango blushed.

"What he fuck Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted throwing the magazine in to the fire.

"How the hell could you do all those things?" Sango asked looking horrified and embarrassed.

"What things?" I asked

"Lady Kagome while I know that morals have become almost non existent in your time but this is just to much" Miroku said sitting the magazine gently down.

"I mean you according to all the things that are true Kagome its just to much to take in at once" Sango sighed and I did too.

"I guess I should have told you guys a different way huh?"

"It would have spared us the fucking nightmares" Inuyasha growled and I felt the final piece of my heart fall to the ground.

"Kagome I mean you're a miko for crying out loud"

"Miko's don't exists in my time and the few that do are just for show. Plus technically I am not considered an formal miko so I can not be held up to there moral standards"

"I'm going to take a walk" Inuyasha said and I felt Kikyo in the area.

'_Sorry Inu but the truth has to come out in order to defeat Naraku'_

If Naraku knew the real me the one that has an resemblance to Kikyo but with an personality just as bloodthirsty and dark as his he would surely be turned off as me and probably began to put me in the same category as Inuyasha or even Sesshoumaru if I began to travel alone.

He would stop targeting the group every other day and actually take the time to make an original plan.

I would admit it is a little bit to save the rest of my dignity and pride…

And my ego.

"Kagome listen I love you like I would an sister but I think you shouldn't go back to the old you I mean what would everyone think if they knew that there Shikon no Miko was an slut" Sango said and I paused

"Did you just called me a slut?" I asked disbelief lining my voice

"You think I didn't notice what time you came back yesterday Kagome or even what you were wearing" Sango asked sounding like my mom

"Your not my fucking mother" I said to her with an small glare.

"That what she met Kagome its just that well in this time we don't believe in indulging in sex before marriage" Miroku said

Humph and here I thought they would have problem with the stealing and murder cases surrounding me.

"I know that why do you think I go home to party I would never expose Shippo to any of that stuff until I believe he is old enough" I said truthfully hell I already decided that my son will remain a virgin until I find a girl worthy enough for my precious kit.

"That is not what I'm saying I am saying here you cant behave how you want Kagome we can allow you to only bend our customs but so much" Sango said

"But your customs are not my own I believe that woman can be educated if they wanted to and men have sex before marriage all the time hell they even cheat on there wives during marriage and your customs ignore this tidbit . I respect your ways of life and I expect you to respect mine" I said my aura flashing angrily around me.

"Then we are at an agreement" Miroku said eyeing me and Sango wearily

Why do I have a feeling that this would not be the last time me and Sango would clash?

_______________________________________________________________________

_Please Review_

_Next chapter Sesshoumaru POV_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for all the support I'm getting !

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters but if I did….

Well anyway on to the story…

_______________________________________________________________________________

I watched the miko stumble drunkenly to her campsite my member instantly jumping to life as I took in her body.

She reeked of another male and that alone made me want to swoop down and fuck the little miko senseless so that she knows that she is mine!

I shook away my train of thought feeling slightly disgusted in myself for lusting after this human like a horny pup.

I jumped down off the tree and made my way over to the thing the miko had dropped on her way to camp.

I looked at the cover of the weird parchment and noticed an life like portrait of her straddling an male waist her ass showing for all to see.

He was sitting back on an chair and Kagome face was turned around some so you could clearly see that he had her bottom lip in between his teeth and his hands was all over her ass.

My erection was almost painful now and I briefly thought about going back to my castle and fucking the shit out of one of my servants but as soon as that thought crossed my mind it quickly left.

I couldn't walk in to camp with an erection the size of Japan Rin would ask to many questions and I wouldn't be able to live through given Rin the talk.

I took off my armor and clothing and walked in to the freezing cold water trying to get the image of the miko ass out of my mind.

I tried to image other things like an naked Jaken shoving an branch up his ass and my member quickly went limp.

________________________________________________

The miko looked like shit and I was more then surprised when she suggested I reschedule to Wednesday and here I thought I was being subtle about my schedule.

I handed her the magazine and told her that being herself would get her father then hiding behind that façade.

I noticed her shocked expression and slightly smirked as I walked away.

Something in me said that the little miko would become an great source of entertainment for some time to come.

_________________________________________

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and honesty!

I love all of you who added Being Kagome on to your favorites or put me on your Alert list and I especially love my reviewers

I do not Inuyasha or any of its characters.

On with the story!

____________________________________________________________________________

"Shippo remember what I told about different fighting styles?" I asked him looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yes Mama-sensei you said every nation has its own unique way of fighting each technique has its advantages and disadvantages," Shippo said back to me and I smiled

"Good get in to your fighting stance" I said and he quickly stood and did as he was told.

"Go through everything I taught you so far." I said a bit coldly and Shippo bowed his head before going through his block, kicks, and punches.

I was currently teaching Shippo Tae Kwon do and Kendo maybe later on down the line I teach Shippo about kickboxing.

"Do that kick over again" I said standing and watching Shippo redo the kick.

"Your foot is suppose to be pointed do the kick until you get it right" I said

"Yes Sensei" He

"Don't you think you're being a little bit rough on him?" Sango asked

"No he needs to learn how to fight the sooner the better" I said

"She right" Inuyasha admitted and I was surprised he was actually agreeing with me.

"Yes but…"

"Will you stop trying to find things to disagree with me on" I said with a slight sneer.

"I'm not!" She shouted standing

"Kagome lay off her!" Inuyasha snarled and I took a deep breathe ready to sit him to hell when suddenly a boomerang flew past my head.

"What the hell?!" I shouted throwing a dagger in Sango's direction cutting her ponytail holder and some of her hair.

"You bitch!" She shouted and I wondered were the hell did this hatred come from.

I loved Sango like I would an older sister but lately the love was steadily turning in to dislike.

I do not want to hate her.

"Takes one to know one" I retorted with a small snort as I sat back down watching Shippo do his kick a look of deep concentration.

"Your still doing it wrong let me show you" I said I got up and did the kick and Shippo copied my every move.

"Good do it until it feels almost like second nature to you" I instructed and Shippo did a small bow before continuing.

"It seems you are finally teaching your pup proper elf defense miko I am impressed" I heard an deep almost purr like voice say and I looked over to see Sesshoumaru walking in to the clearing and Inuyasha quickly pulled out his sword and was standing in front of me.

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha asked and Sesshoumaru looked me deep in the eyes and I felt a shiver of pleasure run up and down my spine.

"To talk to the miko and kit" He purred looking as if he was undressing me with his eyes and my heart nearly stopped.

I refuse to get aroused by his stare.

It would only boost his ego.

Damn it my panties are soaked.

"Not while I am still here!" Inuyasha shouted and I sighed

"As you wish Lord Sesshoumaru" I said and motioned for Shippo to follow me.

"There is a lake not too far by" I pointed out and he nodded.

"Kagome get your ass back here!" Inuyasha demanded but I ignored him as me and Shippo silently walked behind Sesshoumaru.

I know I probably pissed Inuyasha off and hurt his feelings but my father taught me a lot of things -business being one of them- the thing that works most in feudal Japan is only choose allies that are just as powerful as you are no more no less.

To most this thought may be suicidal but I knew deep in my heart I was just as powerful if not just as lethal as Sesshoumaru.

We made it to the lake and I sat down beside me was Shippo and across from us was Sesshoumaru.

"Miko I wish to offer you a job" Sesshoumaru said and my eyes widened

"Until the defeat of Naraku I wish for you to become my top general you will have shelter and food for both you and the kit and also one of my soldiers has agreed to train your son"

"Is he another kitsune?" Shippo asked

"Yes" Sesshoumaru answered and I could see Shippo features brighten and an unknown feeling crept in to my heart at the thought of having to share my kit with anyone.

Is this how most parents feel on the summer before there kids start there first year of school?

I push the thoughts aside to consider Sesshoumaru's request.

"I get to go home anytime I want?"

"Of course"

"What's the catch?" I asked

"That you allow me to deal the killing blow to Naraku" He said and I tried not to scowl.

Damn and I really wanted to do it.

"But I thought it was a contest" Shippo muttered

"Explain" Sesshoumaru order Shippo and Shippo squirmed beside me.

"Mama and Inuyasha make it sound like a contest and plus Inuyasha betted his whole forest that he would deal the killing blow. Sango her village Miroku his staff and Mama her sword." Shippo said hesitantly looking at me for approval.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at me for conformation and I nodded

"Yes even Kouga threw in an acre of his land during the last meeting" I told him and he lifted a brow curiously and I sighed.

"We do have some form of organization" I snapped irritated that he thought I was actually following Inuyasha brainless idea to just run up and down the country side hoping Naraku would throw him a bone.

"I am surprised the pup actually lets you do it" Sesshoumaru said and Shippo snickered and I couldn't help but smile to.

"Inuyasha thinks that three other groups chasing after Naraku just so happens to meet up with us at Kaede's village to free load and waste time"

"oh and don't forget to steal his ultra cool moves" Shippo snickered and even Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Why was I never told of this meeting?" Sesshoumaru asked

"We don't need Inuyasha being more of an nuisance then necessary and we kind of assumed that you wouldn't want to be apart of our little alliance"

"Hm" was his only answer

"It is not that I am ungrateful about your offer Sesshoumaru its just…" I paused how do I say it

"It is no point in trying to salvage your relationship with the demon slayer or even my brother" Sesshoumaru pointed out and I nodded

"They are my family I can never abandon my brothers and sister no matter how much they hate me" A image of Souta popped in to my head.

If I wasn't so busy saving the world I would be saving my kid brother from the bullies at school.

"I understand and respect your decision but my offer still stands" He stood and began to walk away and I would never admit it to anyone but I was actually gawking I mean that hair with that ass!

Good kami in heaven above give me an cold bath.

__________________________________________

Kind of short but

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

"**Inuyasha why are you always stringing me along" I asked leaning up against the tree and gently touching her lips.**

**After Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha immediately pulled her in to the forest and confused his 'Liking' of my person and gently kissed me on the lips.**

**Then in a rush he left.**

**I wasn't stupid I could sense Kikyo nearby and knew the only reason Inuyasha did that was to pacify me.**

**The hanyou was awfully smart for someone so dumb.**

**Inuyasha was the fist man err… boy I was ever really serious about I don't know what it was but something in me just couldn't help but fall in love with him.**

**Sadly though I know me and Inuyasha will never work for a few major and a lot of minor reasons that would take way to long to explain.**

**I looked down at my attire with an smirk.**

**Everyone nearly freaked when I walked in to the village wearing men's clothes but I will never be caught dead in a kimono.**

**I shuddered in disgust those things were restricting and overly stupid they were worst then those damn high heels in her era.**

**Difference was I actually loved high heels.**

**I was wearing black hakama and haori on my left leg there was an white dragon wrapping around my leg and I had am white sun on the outside of each of my sleeves.**

**I was also wearing my locket my father got me a little before he died.**

**I held the locket in my hand smiling a bit at the thought of my father really the only man that seemed to truly love me.**

**Unlike Duke my mom current husband he went so far as to convince her to leave Souta in boarding school and move with him to America.**

**Her mother told her that Duke not wanting me ti feel uncomfortable was his way of showing his love for her and the fact that business wise they are both enemies so it just made home life to awkward especially with my need for independence.**

**I decided I spent enough time away from the Kaede's village and made my way but when I came across the god tree Kaede was standing there waiting for me.**

"**Child please come and walk with me" Kaede said extending her arm and I took it and we began to walk.**

"**Grandma is there something you need of me?" I asked seeing Kaede's eyes light up the way they do when I called her that.**

**I looked up at the autumn leaves falling around us and a sudden peacefulness filled my heart.**

"**It is peaceful isn't it child?"**

"**Yes I always loved nature even though it isn't much in my time"**

"**Miko's are naturally drawn to nature as are youkai the two are alike in many ways" Kaede said and I looked down at her slightly confused**

"**Kagome both youkai and miko are ruled by four things power, instincts, status, and nature. These are the things that set us apart from the rest of our kind. Miko's are just as filthy as youkai there is not such thing as an 'pure' miko. The more you stop striving for perfection and the false idea of purity the stronger you are" Kaede explained **

"**So is that why Kikyo was so powerful when she was alive but that would mean that her and Inuyasha…" I grimaced at the image.**

"**Yes my sister was not a virgin but it was not Inuyasha who took her virginity but Onigumo" **

"**I thought his dick was burnt in the fire to!" I said my eye bugging out and Kaede chuckled**

"**That story was over exaggerated as the years passed I got tired of explaining to the villagers the real story and decided to go with what the hanyou said" Kaede said and I couldn't help but chuckle.**

"**Grandma you are one funny old lady" I laughed**

"**Ye are even more funny then I" **

"**We shall see" I said with an smile and Kaede smiled back.**

**We both walked back to her hut enjoying each others company and the nature around us when suddenly…**

"**Kagome were the hell is my ramen!"**

"**I should change my name to Cinderella" I muttered and Kaede having heard me read the story to Shippo a million times chuckled.**

"**Then that would make Inuyasha ye wicked step mother" **

"**He would look lovely in an dress" I said dryly **

"**Ah and imagine me wearing thee fairy god mother clothes" Kaede said **

"**But Kaede you would look lovely with wings" I snickered**

"**And Shippo would make a sturdy carriage." She said and Shippo laughed**

"**Sango and Kikyo could be the evil step sisters and Miroku could be the cat" Shippo added.**

"**Kagome were is my damn Ramen?!" Inuyasha shouted from within the hut again.**

"**Coming step mother" I said with fake sincerity and Shippo laughed as we entered the hut.**

"**What the hell did you call me?" Inuyasha growled **

"**Grrr" I said back answering his growl and Shippo laughed at my pitiful growl even Kaede cracked a smile.**

"**Sango do you mind making Inuyasha some Ramen?" I asked politely and she sneered in my direction**

"**To lazy to do it?" She asked coldly and I bristled**

"**No but I figured that the handmaid should be the one doing such menial task" I threw back mentally patting myself on the back for using Feudal Japan terminology.**

"**Why you…"**

"**Do not worry yourself ladies I will make Inuyasha ramen" Kaede said **

"**Grandma are you sure you shouldn't push yourself to hard" I said with worry.**

**Kaede is getting around that age when she needs to put up her bow and arrow and let someone take over the village duties.**

**Amaya was one of the three mikos- including myself- who was chasing after Naraku she promised that once he was defeated she would take Kaede's place as the village head miko.**

"**Don't ye worry about me I may be old but I still have a lot of life left in me" Kaede said**

'_**You better old lady because if you leave me to I might not lose my mind'**_** I thought motioning Shippo to come over to me.**

**Shippo was currently reading on an middle school level I was teaching him English since it came just as easily to me as Japanese did.**

**Shippo was advancing when it came to math and reading but his hand writing was still hardly legible.**

**I was the only one able to read it and I don't think that hardly counts.**

"**Mama" Shippo whined as I handed him an text book and his math compassion notebook.**

"**I don't want to here no of it a true warrior is knowledgeable on all fronts." I said and he reluctantly agreed.**

"**turn to page 68 and solve all problems then I want you to practice your handwriting" I said**

"**What to write?" He asked**

"**You could write a letter" I suggested and Shippo nodded.**

"**Yes mama" He said getting to work**

"**Kagome you are very knowledgeable" Miroku complimented**

"**Thank you Miroku. I think besides Kaede you are very wise" I complimented and he blushed a little.**

**Sango snorted and Inuyasha slurped his ramen loudly but I paid them no mind as someone brushed there aura pleasurably against mine.**

_**Damn this Inu and his quest to seduce me all the fuck he has to do is ask! I shouted mentally hell a girl would be lucky to fuck Sesshoumaru not only was he a fine specimen but he seemed to be a little kinky as well.**_

_**I seem to have a thing for fangs and claws especially when they are used during a great fuck session.**_

_**I quickly stopped my thoughts before I became aroused and busied my self around the hut.**_

"_**Kagome avoiding thoughts never helped child for just like people they will never leave" Kaede said eyeing Inuyasha and Shippo ducked his head down his shoulders shaking with an silent chuckle.**_

"_**But it helps to ignore them you can deal with them on an rainy day." I said referring to both people and thoughts.**_

"_**A wise thought I might consider that" Kaede said and Miroku out right laughed and Sango giggled**_

"_**Feh there just thoughts why are everyone so concerned over them?" Inuyasha asked **_

"_**Inuyasha only people who actually think will understand" Shippo said teasingly and Inuyasha growled**_

_**I felt my heart warm at this scene things has been so difficult lately between all the members of the group. It was like we was divided me and Shippo versus Sango and Inuyasha. Miroku-bless his perverted heart- was Switzerland he remand neutral and did not interfere unless necessary.**_

_**I just hope this peace stays with us always.**_

_**If my adopted family really begun to hate I guess I might lose my trust in people.**_

_**__________________________________________________________________**_

_**Please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha.

___________________________________________________________________

My eyes widened as I watched Inuyasha slice the youkai in half his blood red eyes turning towards me.

I quickly put a barrier around us and dodged his attack.

"My beta bitch" he snarled and I paused

_This bastard expects me to allow Kikyo to become my alpha!_ I thought irritated

"Inuyasha we went over this I am not and never will be part of your pack. I refused to submit to such an in incompetent alpha" I said.

Sure it was a stupid thing to say with Inuyasha in this state of mind but if I cant reason with his logical side the least I can do is reason with his beast until Shippo finds the damn sword.

Inuyasha roared and I stood still allowing his claws to swipe at my upper arm.

"Mine" He snarled and I turned around giving him an bored look

"I will never submit" I said and I stepped out of his way.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku shouted and I looked over at him motioning towards Shippo.

Sango was knocked out somewhere and Kirrarra was still on an errand.

Inuyasha attacked me again and I moved to the left and picked up a rock throwing it hard at the back of his head temporarily knocking him out and I put a whole through the barrier and turned around as Shippo dropped the tessaiga down to me.

I then suddenly felt an crushing pain in my stomach and looked down to see Inuyasha claws sticking through my stomach.

I watch with an sick fascination as Inuyasha claws withdrew from my body and I turned around my vision wavering and I dropped the tessaiga and fell to the ground feeling pain through my arm.

"Mama!" Shippo cried and something in my snapped out of place or maybe right in to place.

All of a sudden I felt power surge around me it felt like an comforting blanket but like a plate of armor all at once.

I turned and saw Inuyasha swiping at an frightened Shippo and I instinctively made an whip with my ki and snapped it at Inuyasha focusing his attention on me.

"My turn to play" I said wickedly feeling like I was an lion tamer playing with her new pet.

This deliciously bad feeling it's the one I grew up with the one that gave me a name in my time and was about to give me a title in this one.

I wrapped the whip around his neck and he lunged towards me I waited until he was close enough to jump on to his back and land behind him tightening the string around his neck and sending an wave of ki towards him.

"You obey me hanyou!" I informed him and he lunged at me again I thickened the barrier and pulled an string of ki from it wrapping it around Inuyasha neck and he went flying back.

"Shippo hand me tessaiga" I ordered and Shippo did as he was told putting tessaiga in my hand.

Inuyasha was struggling against his confinements and I smirked.

"Now for the grand finale pet" I said walking up to him with an small smile on my face.

"Submit" I whispered seductively in his ear and backed away as he tried to swipe at me.

I forced more ki in to my whip and he let out an howl of pain.

"Kagome stop!" I heard Sango yell and I looked back at her with an bored expression.

"I might not be an dog but I know what I'm doing" I said as I stopped my flow of ki.

"Submit" I said and Inuyasha whimpered baring his neck and I smirked.

"Good bitch" I said releasing him and he passed out. I then gently sat the tessaiga on him and that surge of power I felt disappeared and I turned around ducking just in time as hirukose flew past my head.

I then felt my vision waver and I cursed.

"You want to fight bitch let's go!" I shouted standing up straight blood still flowing from my wounds.

"Sango Lady Kagome stop we are comrades!" Miroku shouted standing in between us and suddenly everything was still.

Then Shippo came up to Miroku and looked up at him with watery eyes and something silent passed between them and Miroku nodded.

"Please do not kill each other" Miroku said and him and Shippo moved out of the way and went to drag an unconscious Inuyasha away.

"I have had enough with you always hurting him" Sango said

"What is it to you?" I asked curiously holding my hands behind my back and mentally chanting an spell that would shut the useless bitch up once and for all.

She was to emiotnal that could get us killed and the fact I noticed Kikyo's and Inuyasha's aura mixed in with hers suggest that it could be big trouble for me.

"Inuyasha is going to mate me he said so himself!" She shouted and I narrowed my eyes ignoring the slight pain in my heart.

"No he and Kikyo was just using you" I told her keeping my glowing hands behind my back.

"No they promised that they will always stay by my side" Sango said and I began to pity her.

"Inuyasha promised you an baby that the three of you could raise" I said probing for information

"that's none of your business all you want to do is take Inuyasha away from us!" Sango screamed and then suddenly everything came together.

Kikyo was still trying to steal my soul but instead of housing it in an clay body she was going to put it in to Sango's body forcing Sango's soul out

Kikyo would be alive again and they would be able to reproduce.

Shit

I touched my bleeding wound allowing some of the blood to coat my fingers then I began to chant making an six pointed star.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, bounds this woman soul to her mind she will be trapped until I say otherwise" I said and Sango fell unconscious just then Kirara appeared.

"I will not apologize" I informed the cat youkai and she bowed her head in understanding.

That was when I began to feel light headed and noticed the blood pooling at my feet my vision began to blur.

I felt someone wrap there hands around my waist holding me steady.

"You did well little miko." I heard a voice whisper in to my ear before everything around me went black.

_Sesshoumaru POV…_

"_Monk I suggest you take the taijiya and hanyou to the village nearby" I told the monk and he nodded his head sadly._

"_Do not blame yourself for what happened it was inevitable the miko as well as the taijiya knew that" I told him and I picked the miko up bridle style expecting her wounds._

_That would have killed any other human on impact but not her the wound seemed to be already healing albeit a little slowly._

_If I don't close the wound soon she would probably die from blood lost._

"_Kit my camp is not to far from here go there and tell Jaken to send you and Rin to the citadel on Ah-un" I ordered an he nodded sadly._

"_Take care of my mama" He requested then ran towards the scent of my camp._

_I looked down at the pale miko and sighed._

"_You are becoming more and more troublesome" I told her picking up her yellow backpack and heading to the nearest cave so that I can treat her wounds._

_Kami this is going to be torture._

____________________________________

_Well what do you think?_

_Good?_

_Bad?_

_Could use some more work?_

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy

Normal disclaimers apply

_________________________________

I was beyond annoyed.

"What the hell do you mean I cant travel for a whole week?!" I asked the miko and she huffed

"I decided to temporarily seal your powers" She huffed looking down her nose at me

"Why?" I said in an low dangerous voice.

"Because the sacred council asked me to do so one such as yourself does not deserve such…" before she could finish her sentence I pulled out an small kunai from my bag and threw at the middle of her forehead.

I watched as she flopped to the ground and rang the bell for Sesshoumaru.

"What did you do miko?" He asked amusement shining in his eyes.

"She's dead and she siced the Sacred council on me. So can you burn her with your poison and get rid of this spell binding my ki?"

I looked up at hime with wide innocent eyes and his lips twitched with amusement

"Why do you try to act innocent miko?" He asked

"It helps if your underestimated" I answered looking at his lips.

Damn I wish they were doing something besides talking.

He gave me an heated look as if he was reading my mind and quickly left.

"Where am I anyway?" I asked

"The western Citadel" He answered and I gasped

"Wow I never thought I live to see the place let alone enter it" I said looking around my plain room and then suddenly I felt something warm and soft pressed against my lips and I looked in to Sesshoumaru golden eyes as he licked my lips asking for entrance and I eagerly opened my mouth for him and moaned when his tongue touched mine.

I wanted to explode then and there it had never been like this for me. Sure there was pleasure but never from just a kiss.

When we both parted Sesshoumaru had an evil smirk on his face and I couldn't help but blush.

"So even you can truly blush" He said with an small chuckle

"You're an ass you know that" Kagome panted

"I hear it more often the you think" He said and with that he disappeared.

"Hey someone get in here and clean this damn body up I'm tired of looking at this old hag!" I shouted more out of frustration and watched as servants came in and took her away.

I looked in the mirror across from me and my hair was everywhere and well I was currently frustrated and you can see the anger clearly in my eyes.

"Mama!" Shippo shouted running in to the room and hoping on to the bed.

"I'm so happy your ok mama!" He said happily and I smiled.

"I'm happy that you're okay" I said and Shippo smiled up at me.

"Shippo!" Rin shouted

"I'm coming Rin!" He shouted then kissed me on the cheek before running away.

"That kid" I muttered watching fondly as he ran out of the room.

Every villain has there redeeming quality something that makes people look twice at them and see that even in the darkest heart there is an few specks of light.

I had to stay in bed all day even though I've been out for a week and let's just say I was not in an good mood.

In the nighttime Shippo came in and curled up beside me followed by Rin I just sat there silently looking out the window.

I knew who the hell the sacred council was grandpa reported me to them when I first fell down the well and those bastards had been down my throat about 'formal training' and 'giving up my earthly possessions and attitude' ever since.

Hell no I'm not given up all the money my dad left for me they can all go chock on an cock.

"Those bastards" I muttered

"Problem miko?" I nearly jumped in fright as I saw Sesshoumaru walk in to my room.

"I hope that old witch is burning in hell for the trouble she caused me" I muttered hotly and Sesshoumaru sat down beside my bed.

"Explain miko do you have trouble with the Sacred Council in your time?" He asked

"Yeah my grandfather accidentally made an informal report on the well so they began to try to pressure me about formal training and giving up my attitude and earthly possessions" I grumbled

"What did you do?" He asked

"I killed the head councilmen and three other council members since there isn't an monk or miko old enough to take the position. So with only one council member who hands was tied due to the investigation that is currently going on it looks like they wont be forcing there laws on me" I smiled at the thought.

"I'm guessing you cant kill them in this time?"

"No if I do I might not have been born one of those bastards is my great grandfather"

"I will defend you miko I might not have no formal power over the council but I can scare them off" He said

"No I think I might want to play with them" I giggled at the thought and Sesshoumaru gave me an curious look.

"What's your plan?" He asked

"Well since the age restrictions didn't come in to the council around an century before I was born there has to be an guy around his early twenties in there. Men at that age tend to think with the wrong part of there anatomy" I said and he growled

"You will not fuck him" Sesshoumaru growled

"You wont" I said with an pout

"You are injured" He said

"Afterwards?" I asked pulling my bottom lip between my teeth and his eyes bleed red

"I will do a little something like this" He said kissing my neck and I had to hold in an moan before Shippo woke up.

"Then I will suck on your beautiful breast and give them an little nip" He said nipping my neck

"Then I will move down until I reach your tight little pussy and eat you out and until I have you begging for my cock" He whispered against my neck and I whimpered.

"Then little miko I will pound in to demanded you scream my name."

"Sesshoumaru" I moaned and then he was gone and Shippo was awoke.

"Mama what's that funny smell" Shippo asked and I paled.

"Maid!" I shouted ready for anyone to dump me in to an cool bath

____________________________________

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha

Yeah I am 15 years old!

Yes!

_____________________________

Today was the day part of the council would arrive. I learned from Sesshoumaru only three members were coming one female and two males.

From what I heard Yumiko Abe was said to be given an special blessing from the kami's even though the blessing was never specified. The next was my grandfather the man my father was named after Kane Higurashi he was said to have tremendous power but that was all that could be said in this time and the next. Last was Daiki he is no threat even in my time you hear stories about his cowardliness and how the other council members threatened him in order to sway council decisions in there favor.

Currently me and Sesshoumaru sat in the receiving hall on soft pillows my wound was still irritating me technically I wasn't suppose to be out of bed but due to the circumstances it couldn't be helped.

"They are here" Sesshoumaru said and you can tell he was not in an good mood. After I told him that Jaken was gay and the only reason the toad was following him was to check out his ass( which I don't blame the little guy for) he nearly let his beast take over once I kept pointing out the obvious facts.

"She looks like Kane don't you think Yumiko" An man said nervously and I knew that was Daiki. He wasn't anything much just an short old man that looked scared out of his mind.

Yumiko on the other hand something was fishy about her and I'm not talking about the designs on her kimono. She had long ink black hair and battle hardened brown eyes she just felt off to me.

"She does resemble him quite an deal" Yumiko said and she and Daiki sat on pillows across from me. Next came in an cocky bastard that looked around my age he had dark bluish black hair and mischievous sapphire eyes.

Yup that was my grandfather alright.

"I heard about the time traveling miko who resembles me an great deal but I would have never thought to see an descendant of mine" He said sitting directly across from me.

"I never thought I would meet my very own ancestor"

He was the beginning of the taint in my line the first monk in the Higurashi family to ever have flaunted there sins for the whole world to see not caring if others look down upon him.

"You are an cute girl" He purred hooking his finger under my chin and lifting my head up and I smirked.

"Your not so bad yourself grandfather" I said and Sesshoumaru growled and Yumiko sighed.

"Flirting with your own granddaughter. Don't you have any shame?" Yumiko asked

"There is nothing wrong with incest" He said softly touching my lips and I was reminded of my father.

"Let's get this hearing over with so we may go to bed." Yumiko said

"Agreed" Sesshoumaru said and I can feel his anger roll off of him in waves.

"First we shall see your sins" She said pulling out an mirror and sitting it between us.

"How are you suppose to do that?" I asked looking wearily at the mirror.

"Put your hand on the mirror child and you shall see" I did what I was told and suddenly Yumiko gasped and her eyes turned white.

"Incest, murder, lust, gluttony, pride…" She said and I snatched my hand away from the mirror and her eyes turned back to brown.

"You are worst than your grandfather" She said with an huff.

"Nice to know the family has evolved" Kane huffed

"Which member of the family?" Daiki said looking up nervously and I knew if I wanted my powers unlocked I was going to have to answer truthfully.

"My father" I said and Sesshoumaru growled and even Kane slightly paled.

"I was just playing with you when we were flirting but how can an man call himself an man if he is willing to fuck his own daughter?" Kane asked and I felt anger rise in my chest.

I loved my Dad as both an lover and an father and I hated it when people talked about him.

"Trust me he was all man" I said without thinking and Yumiko sighed

"Let's get this over with and unseal her powers. Kane you owe me an new Kimono" Yumiko said standing and walking out the room and quickly ordered the servant to take her to her room.

"Okay" Daiki said nervously and suddenly I felt energy flow through me and I smiled moving my ki through my body and letting my aura flare momentarily.

"Well since that is finished I'm going to go find something to do" Kane said and left the room.

Everything was silent and suddenly Sesshoumaru stood and picked me up.

"You have some explaining to do" He growled and I blinked and suddenly we was in an garden and I was sat in Sesshoumaru's lap.

"I won't explain myself until you explain yourself" I said leaning against his chest and he growled.

"Explain what?" He asked

"Explain what made you so cold"

"Fine Miko if you want to know I shall tell you but I must warn you this story doesn't have an particularly happy ending"

"Real stories never do" I whispered and he began.

_______________________________________________

Naraku POV…

I was furious.

Every time I looked at images of the already tainted miko I feel anger rise in my throat.

How could she?

She took my prize away she took the only thing besides the Shikon no Tama that I ever truly wanted.

I wanted to steal her virginity I have dreams about me breaking through her barrier while she screams in pain below me with tears streaming down her face.

I should have expected this from an reincarnation of Kikyo's but she couldn't be an reincarnation of Kikyo even Kikyo wouldn't stoop so low as to kill another miko who was just following protocol.

"Leave" I growled at Kanna and I mentally summoned my clay doll.

"Yes Master" The Kagome look alike said and I smirked

"Strip"

_______________________________

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha

This whole Chapter is about Sesshoumaru's life and is in his POV

_________________________________________________________

Sesshoumaru POV….

Ever since I could remember I was surrounded by an sea of people but I have always been alone. My mother never once held me and only thing me and my father did together was train and eat dinner with one another.

My mother made it clear just how much she hated me for being born 'so early' in her and my father relationship allowing my father freedom to break off the marriage anytime he wished.

To my father I was an constant disappointment no matter how hard I tried I always lacked in an area. When I was very young I began putting an barrier around my heart to keep my fathers insults and my mother bitterness from hurting me but soon I realized that an simple barrier wasn't enough. The thing that was hurting me wasn't there words and actions it was my feelings.

I had to abandon all feelings throw away the childish love and hope I had buried in my heart and turn it in to ice cold hate.

It was difficult for an child of eight to hide there emotions and I was no different my mother use to mock me at my failed attempts and my father used to give me disappointed stares every time I succeeded.

I was confused, Wasn't I doing the right thing? They always tell me not to cry so why not smile either? If I smiled then it would be just easy to cry so why not do neither?

I would hear the servants and guards whisper about me at first it didn't bother me until one day:

"Sesshoumaru!" The young boy called and I turned around looking at my playmate. He was the son of one of the servants. I really didn't like him I already knew why he was being my friends the whole castle knew but I always thought it was fun when he would do 'anything' I asked just to gain my favor.

When I become lord I would keep him around as an jester.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I heard that your dad just began to court an young human princess and get this she is eleven years old!" He said and I shrugged it wasn't like I didn't expect something like that. Father had always had an thing for abnormalities and humans fell under the category.

I remembered when he had an relationship with an dragon lady from Europe. I still shudder at the thought.

It was what he said next that drove me nearly to the brink of insanity.

"If you ask me it seems pretty serious. I heard that he even gave her your room. Ha Sesshoumaru is finally getting replaced" He began to laugh and rage blinded me.

That was my room and who did he think he was to laugh at me! I am Prince Sesshoumaru of the western lands his superior I was future alpha damn it! I will not be disrespected!

I summoned my poison whip and quickly decapitated the boy and snarled at the gasping servant.

"I will not be disrespected!" I boomed angrily and i saw them quiver in fear and I heard an distressed cry come from the crowd.

"Get back to work!" I snarled and everyone but the boys mother did what I ask.

I ignored the two walking away. It was the first time I tasted what power can do. Finally someone heard me listened to me and I smelt true fear and it was caused by me and my show of power.

I quickly silenced the wench by throwing some poison in her face and she howled in agony and I watched in satisfaction.

I loved watching her suffer slowly and I loved even more to know I caused it. I loved this power it felt great and suddenly I lusted more no not lusted I needed more if I surpassed my father he wouldn't be able to look down at me and no one else would.

I stopped training with my father and began training with the guards and soon I was beating all of them in to an bloody pulp without any remorse. I was eleven years old by the time I began to travel looking for powerful opponents to defeat I learned new attacks different fighting styles collected powerful items and weapons.

I began to see that in order to get respect you must make people fear you and fear was an good thing. I began to see myself as god and everyone else was insignificant ants. I was not to be defied by anyone and soon I was truly 'The killing perfection'

Soon I was summoned home by my no other than my mother and to my surprise she was proud of my accomplishments and had an whole line of potent ional females ready to mate me.

I was fifteen by the time I had successfully gotten the message across to every female in the land "I'll come to you not the other way around".

It angered my mother but after an particularly nasty fight she had no more to say about the matter actually she wanted nothing else to do with me.

When news of the battle reached my father I was enjoying an flirtatious princess when an guard burst in accusing me of attacking the lady of the west. The princess was to preoccupied to notice the intrusion but I did and quickly with one flick of the wrist took care of the six men.

When I was done I took my time making my way to the western castle and when I did my father was not to pleased.

"You had no right to touch your mother" He fumed and I leaned back in the chair and smirked

"Just like you had no reason to be angered. She started the battle in the first place I just finished it" I replied indifferently and my father growled.

He was an very passionate man and everyone wondered how in the hell could an cold bastard such as myself could ever be his son.

"That was no reason to touch the lady of the west"

"Ex-lady of the west Lady Izayou is the current lady if I am not mistaken"

"Your arrogance will get you killed someday pup"

"On the contrary father your arrogance will get you killed someday"

He growled and his eyes bleed red and my beast grinned mischievously.

"Know your place pup" He growled

"I do but currently it is not under you" I said and he lunged at me and I quickly dodged.

My father took an swipe at me and I ducked down ripping through his clothes with my poison whip and he snarled at me.

I walked out of the room with an small smirk on my face. According to the history books and rumors I always challenged my father and always lost after an century or two I grew bored with correcting people so I let it go.

I stayed in the castle up until Inuyasha's birth and also both my father's and his new mates demise.

Our last conversation still leaves an bad taste in my mouth but secretly I am glad I did not obtain the tetsuiga. The sword is weak compared to most of the swords in my collection and the hanyou had already tainted it with his filthy fangs.

I personally don't care about Inuyasha I don't care whether he lives or dies he just is amusing to me. He is-or once was- an good challenge.

I'll be the first to admit I am just as screwed up as the next person


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha.

This is Kagome's story from her POV

IF U DO NOT LIKE INCEST PLEASE DO NOT READ. IF YOU DO READ DO NOT COMPLAIN!

_____________________________

My very first memory was of me walking down the street with my father rambling on about some childish new discovery.

"That girl has the smile of an killer" An old psychic shouted out to us and I turned and saw the old woman looking at us from across the street her judging green eyes making me feel an sudden pang in my soul.

My father pulled me along and tomorrow I discovered the old woman was brutally murdered by an unknown person.

I was six years old when my father began to teach me the family business and it was at the same age I realized something. I had no conscience. I realized that when my teachers talked to my mother about her 'parenting methods'.

"Daddy what's right and wrong?" I remember questioning on one of our little outings.

"There is no such thing as right and wrong only the duty you have to yourself" He answered and when I asked what did that mean he gave me an smirk and said:

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself"

That duty changes overtime at first I thought it was just to get what you want when you want it. I was an child than so it helped me grow up in an twisted way.

The first person to say no to me was my baby sitter. She forced me to go to bed when I wasn't ready and I went in to my parents room and simply cut her throat. My mother didn't know that my father was an assassins so it scared her to death to find her daughter sitting calmly in an dead baby sitters lap watching cartoons.

My father covered my tracks and convinced my mother and the police it was an robbery. Things went on my father secretly training me and sometimes he would let me kill the target by myself.

It wasn't until my father had no choice but to come clean about his second profession and about the whole ' Daddy teaches his daughter the business'.

My mother than admitted the only reason she married him and put up with me was for money. Me and my mother had an contradictory relationship we hated the fact that we loved each other and she also didn't really love my father which at first he was ok with.

My father really did love her though with all his black heart and it saddened him to see the woman he had chosen to come home to not love him.

I was heart broken to see him heart broken. My father was by no means an ugly man in my eyes he was beautiful and I wanted my husband to be just as handsome as my daddy.

One night I remember my father climbing in to my bed and reaching under my night dress his cool hands touching my bare torso and I shivered.

That night I gave him my virginity and it hurt like hell but I no longer saw him as just my father. He was my lover my only friend and the best Daddy in the world.

When he came home from work he came home to ME. At night he slept with ME and every morning he kissed ME goodbye.

Who knew my mother was really in love with him.

One day I came home from school and I heard noises coming from upstairs and I grew angry. I didn't speak to him for an whole month and I nearly killed my pregnant mother and anyone else who congratulated me on the new baby brother.

I hated them for breaking my heart so I swept the shattered pieces under the rug and decided to set an new goal in mind. Yes Paris Hilton gave me the idea but I decided to be Asia's new scandalous heiress.

When my father was killed I took revenge by slicing the murders and the person who hired him throat and went to trail and got off free of any consequences . I stole, I drank, I fucked, I killed, I had fun and that was the duty to myself I upheld even until this day.

I was going to take over both of my fathers businesses the assassination business and also I was going Higurashi the largest weapons manufacturer the world has ever seen.

I'm an contradictory an paradox. I am sane yet I am insane. I feel yet I do not feel. I have no conscience but know the difference between right and wrong.

I am good yet I am evil.

I am pure yet I am tainted.

I am sane and insane.

I am the harsh truth and the comforting lie.

I am twisted and yet not twisted at the same time.

I am doing the one thing that makes me happy yet saddens me all at once.

I am being Kagome the only thing I can ever be.

_______________________

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha

________________________---

Sesshoumaru POV…

I must admit this was a most interesting game me and the miko was playing. Of course we had to wait until she was fully recovered to began this game. Don't need an injured fuck.

She would do little things such as teasingly touch me under the table where she knew I couldn't retaliate due to the fact that it seems my retainer has a large beak but there is one way I can get her when the children are around. Of course I would not do anything to obvious in front of the children of course from now I must take in to consideration the kit's nose.

My little stunt had the vixen glaring at me through dinner.

**Flashback**

**I handed her a scroll I wrote just as she was choosing a bed time story to read to the children. I stood outside the door and listened as she consented to read it to the children.**

"**It's problem some boring report on Naraku" She warned**

"**We don't care" The children said in unison and she sighed.**

"**Ok it says to the Miko Kagome Higurashi:**

**I would love to…." Kagome than began to cough **

"**What does it say mama did they finally beat up Naraku!" Rin said and Kagome quickly made up some lie about how some soldiers faced one of Naraku's minions.**

"**I'm going to kill you" She hissed basically throwing the scroll at me.**

"**And here I thought the drawing would be much appreciated" I said smugly and she threw up her middle finger continuing down the hall.**

**End Flashback.**

She really didn't appreciate the drawing of my erection. I heard the faint noses of a feminine moan and a strange hushing sound that sounded like Kagome.

What is she up to now?

Kagome POV…

This plan better work if it doesn't hell I'll get a willing bit… I mean girl who would love nothing more than to make me cum if I did small favors for her.

But than again if Sesshoumaru shows up it would be better because well come on we get a dick in this equation.

"Your going to have to be quiet now wouldn't want our lord to here us now would we?" I asked stilling the dildo and she whimpered silently as I nipped her neck.

"No Mistress" She said gripped the covers under her and I smirked slowly moving the dildo out of her and roughly slamming it back in and she nearly screamed in ecstasy. Youkai were so loud when they were enjoying themselves especially females.

"Your thinking of my grandfather aren't you?" I asked and she nodded and I felt Sesshoumaru approaching and I straddled her waist continuing pumping the dildo in out of her in a faster rate and I let my ki gently caress her and she panted louder. The door opened roughly and suddenly me and her was spilt apart.

"Take my kimono and go to his chambers there should be a letter in the kimono give it to him" I ordered the servant and she scrambled once her lord's growl increased and I shivered in anticipation.

He waited until the girl was out of the room until he threw me back and I watched as he took off his armor and his shirt.

"Sesshoumaru are you mad?" I asked and he turned one red eye towards me and I smirked.

"Good" I said and he growled louder as I put an sound barrier around the room.

"Come on Dog boy I want it…." before I could continue I felt an tainted jewel shard and my growl must have been pretty impresses because Sesshoumaru gave me an odd look and once I dropped my barrier he looked as if he was ready to transform.

I quickly dressed in a modern pair of clothes and grabbed my sword and by time I was done one pissed Sesshoumaru was dress and looked as if he was ready to rip apart all of Asia.

Well if he decides to do that….

Ticket's to America 600 Yen Second Class only!

P.S I highly doubt Europe would survive an sexually frustrated Sesshoumaru. So advise which ever idiot that stumbles across Amercia first to speed up the process.

_______________________________

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha

------

"A curse for a curse an spout of darkness for the night" I chanted blowing the powder in the puppetts nose and Naraku shouted.

I always knew that Naraku puppets was directly linked to him and every attack affected the real Naraku just doesn't kill him.

An Curse puppet= Cursed Naraku

"You shall remember me. Remember my face my scent. Remember my soft lips and my sexy curves. You shall remember the images of me in the hot spring. You will remember Naraku because you can never forget. My image will forever be on the fore front of your mind and there will only be one way to get rid of the ache. My dear puppet." I whispered in his ear and than he was blown up.

"Miko what have you done?" Sesshoumaru growled

"Insuring my safety. If the target is obsessed with you and worships you what is the chance that he will kill you? He would rather keep you preserve you and add you to his collection in mint condition" I said with an smirk and Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding.

"Come miko I do believe we have some unfinished business" He said and I felt myself become wet and I nearly drooled.

Finally!

----

Naraku POV…

The miko think she can curse me! How dare she?!

I will have her and when I do….

An image of her flawless skin popped up in to my head and I felt sickened by myself. No I will not harm the beauty I will have her!

------

Kagome POV….

"Kami Sesshoumaru" I moaned and he flicked his tongue over me nipples.

"Sesshoumaru please let me touch you" I begged trying to wiggle out of the restraints on my hands and he growled at me and the vibrations went through my body and I gasped.

"Not yet miko" He said kissing down my stomach and he buried his nose in my dark patch of curls and inhaled sharply.

"Please" I begged but instead her began to kiss down my leg until he reached my toes and he took my big toe in to his mouth and I gasp.

"Do you enjoy this miko?" He growled

"Yes"

"How about this?" He than bite in to my stomach and I moaned in pleasure. He began to purr in excitement.

"I am still not convinced that you are ready" He said and I did an good imitation of a growl but was quickly cut off when he forcibly pried my legs opened and began tongue fucking me.

Sesshoumaru growled efficiently pushing me over the edge.

"Now I think you are ready miko" He growled standing up and lifting me up by my buttocks and I wrapped legs around his hips. Sesshoumaru plunged his huge length in to me and I let out an loud scream in ecstasy

"So tight" He grunted and I nodded allowing him to fuck my brains out.

"Sesshoumaru" I chanted over and over again and when he began to play with my clit I screamed in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru growled his eyes flashing an dangerous red as he came and began when we came down from our high Sesshoumaru pulled his limp dick out of me with an small 'pop' and untied the rope from my wrist.

"That was adequate" I said in an dead pan voice and Sesshoumaru growled.

"It was great" I whispered and he smirked.

-----

This really sucked but anyway…

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inuyasha

IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH INCEST, FEMALE ON FEMALE OR ANYOTHER THINGS IN SEXUAL NATURE LEAVE BECAUSE IT GET'S WORST!!!!

---

"Sesshoumaru" I purred looking at the bound woman and I wondered idly when Souta would come home.

"Yes miko?" He replied in an cool manner but he was watching the juices run down my mothers legs in excitement.

"Will you be participating?" I asked and he smirked standing up and walking over to me kissing me aggressively on the lips.

"I do not appreciate sharing my females but since it seems that it is the boys birthday I will participate" He agreed and I looked at my mother….

Or tonight and from now on I will be calling her Ai.

"What do you feel about this Ai?" I asked and she glared at me in pure hatred.

"You are nothing but an worthless whore" She spat and I climbed on to the bed crawling towards her tied up figure until our naked breast was pressed flesh against each other. I looked deep in to her chocolate brown eyes moving closer until our lips was only an whisper away from another and I cupped her firm breast and she shivered in pleasure.

"I am the daughter of an whore and therefore I am an whore" I whispered and I saw hurt flicker across her face but it quickly changed in to reluctant pleasure when I moved my hips forward pressing in to the dildo sliding it more in to her wet and dripping cunt and I crashed my lips in to hers forcing my tongue in to her mouth sweeping it around the sweet tasting cavern and she shivered and moaned beneath me.

I had nearly forgotten my own little brother's fifteenth birthday. I saw the way he looked at Ai and me when we went to the beach just a few months ago and knew what I wanted to give him as an present.

"You are one sick little bitch miko" Sesshoumaru said and I slowly got up looking in to Ai's dazed eyes and I turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I'll do anything for my little brother" I said breathlessly and his eyes turned slightly red.

"It makes me wonder what you would be willing to do for an mate" He said his voice an deep growl and I gave an earnest smile but then I heard the door open from downstairs.

"Look Ai our son is here" I whispered and she whimpered in mental distress.

"No please" She begged but I had already thrown on my robe and was out the door.

I never really expected Sesshoumaru to be the type that actually want to participate in this type of thing but as soon as I told him what I had in my mind to introduce the (in feudal era terms ) head of the family to manhood.

"Souta" I called walking down the stairs and he looked up at me in surprise.

"Sis?" He asked questionably eyes straying down to my attire.

"Where's mom?" He asked suddenly identical blue eyes finally finding my face.

"That's what I am here to talk to you about" I said motioning for him to follow me to the living room and he sat on the couch but I stayed standing.

"Souta did you know that Daddy had a mistress?" I asked and he looked up at me in surprise and silently shook his head eyes straying to my bosom as I bent down so I was eye level with him.

"He did and mommy was really jealous of them there mistress even lived with them and in front of there business partners acted both as heir and wife but Mommy told Daddy that she hadn't love him so it was hard for her to realize after losing him that she had already given him her heart" I explained and he looked at me curiously.

"How is that possible" He asked blushing as I straddled his lap gently kissing his cheek and continuing my story as if not hearing the question.

"Mommy did everything in her power to regain her husband attention but for three years her attempts were futile but then one day Daddy got so drunk he fucked mommy" I said breathlessly in to his ear and then I pulled back looking in to his eyes.

"And then a baby boy was conceived the mistress was very upset but loved the unborn child none the less but she had to admit she was jealous of mommy conceiving her lovers first son."

"Ka-Kagome why are you telling me this?" He asked while testing the waters running his hands over my bare thigh.

"Souta that mistress was me" I answered and his eyes widened in what could only be described as awe.

I was glad that he didn't seem disgusted by the notion knowing know that Souta would more then love my birthday present.

"And I have an present for you" I said

"Sort of like an induction in to the family?" he joked and I smiled

"Something like that" I said getting off of his lap and noted that he was already taller then me.

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs were Ai was bound.

I opened Ai's bedroom door where she was bound tightly by four perfect red bows her legs spread apart and the vibrating didlo still dripping with her juices.

"Mom?" Souta asked hesitantly as if not believing his eyes and Ai looked away in shame.

"For tonight Souta we are all yours" I purred and Sesshoumaru growled.

"And I hope you do not mind sharing with Sesshoumaru?" I asked and he looked at the demon lord.

"I don't mind" He said watching as I slowly slid the robe off of my shoulders and crawled on to the bed with Ai and I smiled at her reaching between us sliding the dildo out.

"You want this" I said and she nearly screamed in pleasure when I slammed the dildo back in to her.

"Yes" She breathed and I felt nervous hands brush my backside.

"Kagome can I try?" He asked and I climbed off of Ai removing the dildo from her vagina and I climbed off the bed to sit on Sesshoumaru's lap and I was silently grateful Ai decided to put an love seat in her room.

I watched Souta slowly cupped Ai's breast in one hand looking at the two huge mounds in amazement and gently took one of her nipples in to her mouth massaging the other one until it was hardened pebble.

"Souta" She moaned and I felt Sesshoumaru's lips graze the back of my shoulder and his solider was standing at full attention.

"I didn't know you liked to watch" I whispered and I felt his smirked.

"Then it seems it is an lot of things you do not know about this dog" He said in an lustful voice and I was happy I had urged him to remove his clothing before Souta came.

I heard an loud scream and turned to the seen and I felt my arousal spike as I watched my little brother eat Ai out and Ai was encouraging him.

"There's an difference between an mistress and a whore" I said

"What is it?" He asked turning me around so I was straddling his lap his member just outside my passage.

"An whore is after everyone's husband but an mistress just wants yours" I answered lowering myself on to him and I moaned in pleasure and I began to ride Sesshoumaru with much vigor. He was moving forward matching my thrust.

"Souta" Mom screamed as she came and Sesshoumaru thrust became more aggressive and I retreated down and began to rub my bundle of nerves.

"Sesshoumaru" I chanted in to the taiyoukai ear and he growled in lust his eyes flashing red and when I felt Souta come behind me and reached around me playing with my nipples I nearly screamed.

"I am going to cum" I panted and Souta pressed his hard member in to my back

"Please cum Sis I want to see you cum" He begged and I let out an long and lustful moan and my body shook with the power of my orgasm

Sesshoumaru snarled as his orgasm soon followed.

"I want to make sis feel good to" Souta muttered and Sesshoumaru smirked looking to my mother who looked like an used whore.

But then my sense kicked in and I shivered as if someone had just stepped on my grave.

"Sesshoumaru?" I questioned looking to an agitated taiyoukai.

"Someone just entered my castle barrier and he wasn't invited" He growled and I looked to Souta with apologetic eyes and I was surprised when he kissed me passionately.

"Next time then sis?" He asked huskily in my ear and I was slightly dumbfounded.

What the hell?!

"Next time" I promised wondering what this would lead to

--------------

Please like it

Please love it

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Inuyasha

----

Sesshoumaru POV…

I growled at Inuyasha.

The bitch was mine!

I have deemed the bitch mine and she shall be mine no one shall touch her without my permission.

The mutt definitely does not have my permission.

"You smell like sex" He complained and Kagome snorted.

"And you smell like a ashtray what have you been doing fucking someone after the cremation?" Kagome asked holding her nose and looking pointedly at Kikyo and the dead woman glared at my miko.

"You shall with hold such looks to your future Lady or you might find yourself Dead for good this time" I threatened and my loud mouth brother went to say something.

"Sit boy" She chanted until there was a nice hanyou sized crater and ignoring the dead woman she walked to the crater and begun to dance around it.

"Who's your alpha?" She asked in a triumphant voice and there was a mumbled reply from the crater and I noticed she acts exactly like a Inu bitch.

"Your coming back with me wench!" Inuyasha ordered but I saw that his eyes was lowered before Kagome and I repressed the urge to chuckle.

How cruel ,the woman he wanted was above him in status.

"Why you…" Kikyo begun but Kagome jumped effortlessly and touched Kikyo's forehead pressing her breast against her's.

"Sleep little one your plaything will be beside you soon" She whispered in to her ear and Kikyo's eyes closed and she passed out.

"For your disobedience to your alpha I think you deserve a punishment" Kagome coed like a Mistress trying to hide her rage towards her pets disobedience.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked and she looked me in the eyes with an intensity I wasn't yet used to.

Inuyasha went to get up but Kagome fixed him with a smoldering glare.

"Stay mutt" She bit out coldly and Inuyasha flinched struggling to force his body to defy his alpha and I smirked.

Didn't the foolish pup know that his demonic instincts was much more powerful then his human will?

"Mate I am so cruel" Kagome said sweetly walking up to me and I growled with lust.

Inuyasha will watch as I claim the female that could have been his and the whelp will suffer. I will allow the whelp to watch but he shall never touch.

She is mine.

I knew she was wearing nothing under that thing she called a 'dress' and I was glad because I would have ripped her undergarments to shreds if she had worn them.

I could smell her arousal and before she could blink she was pinned against a tree my cock already buried deep within her and she moaned sliding her hand between us and began to furiously rub her clit.

I heard Inuyasha's whimpers and growls hearing us runt like two animals and then I heard the dead woman awaken from her slumber and smelt her sickening arousal and I tuned the scent out for a much more pleasant scent.

I put my nose to the crock of Kagome's neck inhaling her scent and I growled approvingly at the smell and she moaned louder when I began to lick her neck.

"Mine" I growled and she moaned out my name closing her eyes as pleasurable spasm going through her body and her slick walls gripped my member like a well fitted glove and I growled my thrust becoming more harsh and frantic and soon I came.

I backed away holding her until I was sure she could walk again and when we turned I was met with a disturbing sight.

"there doing the 69?" She asked like a confused ,disturbed child catching her cat rape her dog.

"I think we should go to the castle and check on the children" I said and Kagome nodded not turning her eyes away from the sight.

It was like she was watching one of those horror movies in her time. Her eyes widened in shock and fear for the end yet deep inside she wanted to see the result of the massacre.

My instincts was telling me this was one ending not even I would have the stomach to watch.

I grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her past the rutting pair and she followed obediently and just when I was sure at least she was out of hearing range there was a loud displeasing screech signaling the dead woman's release and we both looked at one another and shuddered in disgust.

"Next time can we punish Inuyasha with more pain less painful arousal?" She asked

"I will think on it" I answered but internally I was screaming

HELL YES!!!

----

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Inuyasha

----

"Grandfather" I greeted looking out the window at the beautiful garden.

"Do you plan to stay with the youkai when Naraku is defeated?" He asked

"Do you disapprove?" I asked curiously and he laughed

"Kami no I rather you marry a powerful creature like Sesshoumaru then some sniveling human bastard" Kane said and I shook my head.

"But you and I both know there is great danger if you stayed her Yumiko has saw it herself" Kane said and I froze.

"Your staying is the prime reason youkai does not exist in your time" He said and I froze

"It was me wasn't it?" I asked and he nodded.

"You stayed and a great war broke out between humans, miko's and monks and youkai. From what Yumiko told me the miko's were trying to stay neutral but the human's pulled them in to the fray and they decided the best thing to end the war was to terminate one side"

"So they killed the youkai because they were less in number" I said and he nodded

"The war broke out due to the fact that one of the servants leaked the information out about you being human and a miko at that. The humans getting the wrong idea due to an blood thirsty priest thought you needed to be liberated." He finished and I thought.

If I left after this so called great battle then everyone would be safe and I would have everyone. But I have to think about that five hundred years they would endure.

"I got to find a way to bring Shippo with me" I said

"Then what would become of little Rin?"

"I can't take her away from Sesshoumaru. He needs her"

"Do you love him?" Kane asked and I snorted.

"I don't even know what love is all I know I want him. I want some sort of claim on him as I know he wants a claim on me. I want to have his hanyou children and I want him apart of my empire just like I want to be apart of his"

"Is that not love?"

"No it's obsession" I corrected and he chuckled affectionately rustling my hair.

"Then go claim your taiyoukai. Your stalker would be here with all his forces next week " He warned me and I nodded turning around and I saw Sesshoumaru his eyes was glowing and they looked an impossible red and I gulped.

Oh shit

----

Naraku POV,,,,

I continued to pump in to the imitation of Kagome as I watched the taiyoukai claim my prize. I was extremely angry at the fact that he was claiming what rightfully belonged to me and yet I enjoyed watching my living and breathing goddess.

She was being punished for even thinking about trying to leaving and I growled encouraging him to punish her.

"Such an horny slut" Sesshoumaru growled tying her to the table by her hands and she struggled.

"where you really thinking about leaving me?" Sesshoumaru asked and she shook her head her perfect ass in the air and her legs was spread apart showing her wet lips and he ran a single claw down her back drawing only a few beads of blood and Kagome closed her eyes shut.

"You are not permitted to leave is that understood mate?" He asked

"I rather leave now and see you in five centuries then in four centuries you die!" She shouted and she yelped in pain when the taiyoukai brought his hand swiftly down on to her round pale buttocks making a loud slapping sound and Kagome tried to scoot away.

"Do you want me to bound your legs mate?" He asked and Kagome stilled her ass glowing a bright red and Kagome whimpered.

"Sesshoumaru" She whispered gently and the clay doll looked lifelessly at me as I squeezed her hips. Watching him gently stroke her forming bruise.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't want mate to leave" He whispered

"I have to Sesshoumaru" She said and yelped in pain once again when he spanked her. Kagome was panting and her juices was dripping down her leg.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care" He said kneeling down behind her and he licked the trail of juices from the back of her knee to the inside of her thigh and he roughly nipped the sensitive area and he licked the blood from the area.

Kagome was withering in both pain and pleasure and Sesshoumaru was reveling in it deciding he should find reasons to punish her more her often.

"Sesshoumaru please" She begged and Sesshoumaru teasingly licked her slit and Kagome whimpered.

"Please Sesshoumaru!" She shouted and the Taiyoukai stood.

"I will leave you here to think about your next move" He said standing and Kagome ki rose to the surface and tears of frustration entered her eyes as the taiyoukai left the room and she screamed.

My eyes sparkled with amusement as she lifted one of her leg up at a angle and was trying desperately to use her heel to rub her clit and finally she got in to an appropriate angle was rubbing her clit.

She closed her eyes and moaned and I found the sight highly arousing.

She was a very resourceful goddess.

She was nearly at her peek when Sesshoumaru's aura flared and I snarled pounding harder in to the bitch and I watched as Kagome went back in to position.

"You really are a bitch in heat" He growled approvingly and he bent down picking up Kagome's foot and he licked her juices from her foot and Kagome whimpered.

"You were punished for thinking logically mate and for this I am sorry" Sesshoumaru said gently sitting her foot back down and I saw the taiyoukai in all his perfection and I raised an eyebrow at his massive cock.

Now I really want them as a set. What is a Goddess without a god.

Sesshoumaru positioned himself at her entrance and she pleaded begged for his touch for him to fill her like no other could and Sesshoumaru pushed forward letting out an vicious growl once he was buried in her cunt.

I felt like I was going to spill my seed.

He pumped in to her hard and fast and she screamed as orgasm after orgasm took hold of her small frame and she was exhausted.

Sesshoumaru snarled rubbing her clit and Kagome thrashed pulling against her restraints and she let out an loud scream as she was pushed over the ledge.

Sesshoumaru stilled his thrusting movements and suddenly his fangs was lodged in the crock of her neck and she shook and begun to thrash about.

"Sesshoumaru oh Kami" She managed to get out and Sesshoumaru seemed satisfied as he pulled out of her and the miko's pleasure came down to an abrupt halt and she stilled passing out from the pleasure.

Sesshoumaru untied her and gently picked her up taking her upstairs to there room and I ordered Kanna away finishing my business with the Kagome look alike and I dismissed her also.

I can not wait to have my goddess, the jewel and my God in my possession.

Just wait.

----

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha

---

Sesshoumaru POV…

"I want to fight against Naraku" Yumiko said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You and every other person in Japan" I answered and she smiled at my humor.

"If I join in the fight I will be apart of a legend" She said and then she smiled and I noticed this was the first time I saw her smile.

So she was evil like the rest of us.

"What do I receive if I give you this honor?" I asked and Kagome flashed me a wicked grin.

My mate is such a horny slut.

And I love it.

Her allies was coming today for one of her 'meetings' and I was thinking about joining in there little bet. I'm pretty sure Kane would like to join the little wager also.

"I will give you one of Naraku's incarnations" She said

"Which one?" Kagome asked interestingly and Yumiko grinned.

We was currently sitting in the small room sitting on different sides of a low square table.

"Kagura" She called and a naked Kagura entered the room and me and Kagome's eyes quickly landed on her… erect member.

"Please your new mistresses Kagura" Yumiko ordered and Kagura begrudged bowed.

"Yes Mistress." Kagura said and Yumiko stood.

"Milord do we have permission to touch your mate?" Yumiko asked

"You have my permission" I said and I watched as Yumiko removed her sleeping robe revealing large perky breast.

Kagome looked to me and I smirked.

"Now, Now mate you know how much I love to watch you play with the girls" I said my voice laced with amusement and Kagome stood.

"As you wish milord" Kagome said and my beast howled it's approval.

One of the most powerful females in Japan submits to me and me alone.

I watched as Kagura helped Kagome remove her clothing and as soon as my mate was naked Yumiko motioned for her to get on the floor.

Kagome obliged and as soon as she was down Yumiko attacked latching on to one of her breast and Kagome yelped in surprise allowing Kagura to push her down on the floor so that she was laying sprawled out and the wind witch begun to leisurely lick her other nipple.

"Oh Kami" Kagome moaned out and Yumiko moved from her nipple to her lips and deeply kissed her. Kagura begun to pinch the other nipple and stroke her shaft her eyes clouding with lust.

"So response little one" Yumiko said and I decided that I was going to jump in.

I was getting turned on by this scene and I wanted to feel if Yumiko's pussy was as wet as it looked.

I quickly took off my clothing and before Yumiko could react I was buried deep with in her and she shouted in surprise.

Kagome maneuvered herself so she was under Yumiko greedily sucking on her breast.

"Kagura eat her out" Yumiko rasped out and Kagura spread my mates legs apart and sat them on her shoulder.

Kagura eyes reached mine and she slowly lowered herself and begun to suck on Kagome's clit and Kagome moaned arching her back as Kagura entered two figures in to her wet cunt.

"Milord faster" Yumiko pleaded and I pounded in to her faster.

Yumiko shouted as she came and I continued to pound in to her far from my release.

"Milord allow me to taste your shaft" Yumiko said and I nodded my consent watching as she turned around her pussy two inches away from my mate face and Kagome grabbed her thighs and pulled her down.

Yumiko moaned and she grabbed my member and pulled it in to her mouth. Kagome begun to pump the elder miko with three fingers and her moans and whimpers sent vibrations up my shaft moving me closer and closer to my release.

Kagome was the first one to cum and her scream of pleasure sent pleasurable vibes through Yumiko's cunt causing her to cum for the second time.

My dick hit the back of her throat and she made swallowing motions and I grunted spilling my seed in to her mouth and she greedily swallowed. Some of it begun to drip down her chin and I pulled my limp dick out of her mouth.

"Thank you milord" She said and Kagome was standing on her knees behind her and she pulled Yumiko's face to her and begun to lick my seed from the corner of her mouth and she kissed Yumiko.

Kagura was painfully hard watching the erotic scene and when the two woman broke apart.

"Bark bitch" Kagome ordered Kagura and she let out a pitiful bark.

Kagome on her hands and knees and crawled over to the painfully aroused wind witch.

"Lay down or you will be forced to watch for thirty more minutes" Kagome siad and Kagura did as instructed.

Yumiko straddled Kagura's.

"Eat Yumiko out" Kagome ordered.

"Yes mistress Kagome" Kagura said doing as she was told and Kagome straddled Kagura's hips slowly lowering herself on Kagura shaft and Kagura back arched.

Kagome's was fondling Kagura's breast as she rode her and Kagura tried her beast to stay focus on pleasuring Yumiko while Kagome pussy was clenching.

My dick was still wet from Yumiko's cunt so I slid behind Kagome and she turned to me and seeing my intentions she spread her ass cheeks revealing her tight hole.

"Fuck me milord" Kagome said still going up and down and I quickly entered her ass and she bit her lip to hold in another scream.

I pumped in to her as she bounced up and down and Yumiko begun to rub her clit and she soon came. Yumiko rolled off of Kagura on the verge of exhaustion.

"Fuck me mistress" Kagura moaned and Kagome grabbed her hair forcefully pulling Kagura up and crashing her lips in to Kagura's.

Kagura must have hit the right spot because Kagome back arched so there breast was pressing together and her muscles clenched around my member and for the second time that day I came.

I pulled out of my mate and watched as she sat her head on Kagura shoulder continuing to play with her nipples and the wind witch thrust in to her cunt until finally they both came.

Kagome rolled off of the unconscious Kagura.

"Poor thing must been holding that in all day" Yumiko said.

"Your in" Kagome said as Yumiko begun to clean both her pussy and her ass and the older woman smiled.

"I knew that from the first time you came" She said and Kagome glared at her.

It seems that people would do almost anything to get a piece of the spider.

---

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Inuyasha

---

Sango POV…

I was stuck in my own mind yet my spirit roamed across the land freely.

I was no longer under Inuyasha's and Kikyo's influence so was able to enjoy Kagome's 'adventure's as she prepared for Naraku's attack.

As I watched my views on such things have changed immensely. While I don't think I could ever be as open as Kagome I soon realized that I needed to become more comfortable with my sexuality.

I wanted to do such a task with Miroku. I understood now that while emotionally he would always be committed to me physically he may need me a tad bit more excitement.

Suddenly my spirit was dragged back to my body and my mind begun to disentangle itself from the darkness.

I woke with a sudden gasp and I looked around the silent hut.

It was night time and Miroku was sleeping silently. I could clearly see his hard on through his robe and I blushed.

Maybe as thanks I'll do him a favor.

I crawled over to him and slowly, so as not to wake him, lifted his robe and my blush deepened when I saw that he wore nothing under his robe.

I slowly leaned down coming face to face with his thing and I attentively licked the head.

I was encouraged by his low groan and I took the tip of it in my mouth. Testing the waters I slowly swirled my tongue around the mushroom head and Miroku let out a loud moan bucking his hips upwards.

More of him slid in to my mouth and I nearly gagged when he hit the back of my throat.

I took a few deep breathes through my nose and looked up at him shyly and my blush intensified once I discovered that he was awake.

"Such a lovely wake up call my dear Sango" He said his voice husky and I could see his eyes eagerly waiting for me to continue.

Instead of answering I simply cupped his balls and gently rolled them in my hands. I was absolutely delighted when I heard Miroku's response and I begun to move my head up and down.

He moan and grabbed a fistful of my hair and I let out a small groan when I felt his fingers slowly massage my scalp.

Miroku eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped down on his back allowing me the pleasure of taking control of the situation.

I felt aroused by this actions and I didn't understand my own desire.

"Sango I'm about to cum" Miroku strangled out trying to pull me off of him but I pulled back to the tip and circled the head with my tongue and I gave his balls a gentle squeeze.

Suddenly my mouth was filled with a liquid and I readily swallowed .Relishing in the fact that this liquid came from Miroku and that it meant that I had given him pleasure.

I pulled back and smiled up at him. I felt a little bit of Miroku's juice drip down my chin and his breathe caught in his throat.

"You look beautiful" Miroku complimented and I blushed.

"Now…" He begun but was caught off by a squawk and we both turned to see Jaken and I curious Kirara walk in.

"Lady Kagome have requested both of you! The final battle has begun!" He shouted and that was enough to shatter the moment and send me in to battle mode.

Naraku was going to die not only because he killed my family but…

He had just ruined a perfect moment.

----

'

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Inuyasha

-----

Kagome POV…

Naraku has interesting timing.

I've always known he had interesting timing and I must admit the guy was fucking creative.

If we were in the future I would kick my unknown CEO out of the chair and give the position to Naraku.

Literarily the guy was a fucking genius.

With the right information of course he's smart.

"I see you are torn up my goddess. Come with me and I will give you a lifestyle with nothing but luxury and me bowing at your feet. My Goddess and my god" He said motioning for Sesshoumaru and I.

I walked slowly up to him and his army of youkai separated giving me an easy passage to Naraku.

I heard Inuyasha and Kikyo fighting a puppet off in to the distance but I paid the idiots no mind.

I was about to kill the real Naraku without even wounding myself.

Sesshoumaru watched silently and amusement danced in his sun kissed orbs and I discreetly blew him a kiss.

Ending this was going to be to easy.

"My Goddess" He said bowing and I held out my hand silently.

Naraku willingly put the Shikon no Tama in my hand and stood up straight. I clutched the jewel in my palm purifying it instantly and looked at Naraku.

"My faithful follower" I said sensing Sango seething behind him.

"Yes my goddess" He answered and then suddenly a boomerang came whizzing behind him.

The boomerang dislodged Naraku's head from his shoulders and I stepped on his vile mouth and sent a wave of purification through his body part.

There was silence behind me and I turned only to find myself in a blue haze. The scene was slowly fading and I felt a spark of panic.

My adventure here was finally over.

"You will not participate in any sexual activities without my consent, miko" I heard Sesshoumaru say and I felt comforted by his voice.

I'll see him again. I knew it.

I had confidence in my mate and I also have confidence in myself.

So I shall wait for him to give me his consent.

But only because I am his.

-----

Sorry it's so short but I am really starting to get bored with this story and I have decided it would be best just to finish it then just to leave my readers in suspense.

There will be a epilogue!

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inuyasha

.

.

.

Epilogue

Kagome allowed her brother to blindfold her and take her to god knows where for her birthday. As promised she didn't question why she had to take off all of her clothes nor why He was tying her arms was being handcuffed behind her back and she had on a gag.

"Your being a good girl" Souta teased and Kagome wished her younger brother could see her glare. She had a small inkling as to where this was headed but Souta had already warned her that he had many surprises in store for her.

"Okay sis I think we are ready" Souta commented spreading Kagome's legs apart and ordering someone to come in. Kagome felt someone get on to the bed and she wondered who was the mysterious guest that entered the room. Kagome allowed Souta to put on her a power limiter s that she would be able to sense if someone was in the room but not who was in the room.

Kagome felt the bed dip and someone move painfully closer towards her naked form. She shivered with anticipation as she felt someone's warm tongue touch her inner thigh. Kagome groaned as the beings tongued inched closer towards her drenched pussy.

"Happy Birthday" A familiar gentle voice said but before Kagome could formulate a solid thought she felt a tongue plunge deep in to her warm cavern and she moaned against the gag.

She ignored the sounds around her as the girl in between her legs tongue fucked her.

"Make her cum" A unfamiliar voice said and suddenly the tongue left her love box. Kagome whimpered as she fell backwards and heard chuckles all around the room.

Kagome bucked wildly once she felt the girls face forcefully smashed in to her vagina and she groaned once she felt her lips wrap around her clit and powerfully suck. The girl was rocking back and forth so Kagome assumed that she was begin fucked from behind while she ate Kagome out.

"Watch this guys" Souta said reaching under his wife's body and painfully pinching her clit. The girl screamed loudly sending the vibrations straight to Kagome's bundle of nerves. Kagome pushed her body closer to the girls face as she arched her back asking silently for release.

Souta grinned as he slid out of Hitomi watching his three friends undress from the corner of his eye. He climbed off the bed and walked forward until he reached Kagome. He climbed back on to the bed and straddled his sisters stomach.

"Your about to do it?" Someone asked and Kagome wondered what her brother planned on doing.

"Of course I plan on doing it" He said taking his shaft and nestling it in between Kagome's twin mounds. He roughly pushed her breast together and begun thrusting his shaft in and out of the valley between her mounds. Souta moaned as his sister slowly lick the tip of his head and he thrust with more force.

"Wow Kagome your pussy looks so pretty" Tadashi his best friend said as he pushed two fingers in to Kagome's weeping channel. Kagome moaned and arched her back and Souta pushed her back down. Kagome moaned as she felt a tongue tickle her sensitive clit as he continued to finger her . She whimpered as the boy stopped.

Tadashi turned towards the couch and his long slender member hardened at the sight of his chubby friend , Yoshi, forcing Hitomi to suck his fat meaty cock. He looked down to see his other friend Aki greedily feasting on Hitomi's cunt.

"Go ahead man she's all yours" Souta told his friend as he moved himself up so that his dick was pointing at Kagome's face. Souta gently pressed his member on to her lips and Kagome opened her mouth taking in his length.

Kagome felt her brother's member hit the back of her throat and she swallowed causing Souta to moan. Souta held her head down with one hand and he begun to thrust his prick in and out of her orifice. Tadashi picked Kagome up by the hips and pushed his member in to her slightly unwilling cunt.

_Wait he can't fuck me there!_ Kagome thought as she begun to struggled against Tadashi. Tadashi held Kagome's legs firmly keeping her from kicking and Souta successfully muffled her protest. Kagome continued to struggle despite the pleasure the boy was giving her and Souta grinned.

_He will have no choice but to come._ Souta thought turning around just in time to see Tadashi stick a finger up his sister's ass causing her to cum hard. Souta grunted as he released his seed down Kagome's throat forcing her to swallow every last drop.

Souta slowly rolled off his sister watching with a bit of male satisfaction as his cum dribbled down her cheek and she gasped for her.

Tadashi removed his cock from her tight fuckhole and wrapped his hand around his staff and begun to masturbate overtop of the tiny woman. In no time streams of sperm shot out of his member and on to Kagome's breast and stomach.

Souta felt something prickle his senses and grinned at his three friends. He untied Kagome and took the blindfold off of her. He estimated that his 'special' guest would be h

"Come on guys let's take this party to the next room. Kagome I advice you to get cleaned up." Souta quickly said following his friends through the door that lead to the room next door. Kagome silently got up and wondered what was all that about. She slowly went to the bathroom to follow her brother's advice.

**Fifteen minutes later….**

A mysterious begin stood outside the hotel room his eyes narrowed in to slits. Anger and lust practically rolled off this powerful being as he turned the lock surprised to find the room door open. Without much prompting he walked in to the room only for his nose to be assaulted by the scent of heavy sex.

He watched as the exhausted raven haired female walked out of the bathroom looking quiet disturbed. He sneered once he saw the collar around her neck used to suppress one's powers. Without thinking he pounced on to her.

Kagome screamed as she felt herself violently thrown on to the cum soaked bed. Before she could see her attacker her hands was once again tied behind her back. She was taken to the desk in the room, and forced to bend over it.

"Who the hell are you!" She asked as the tie that Souta used to blindfold her was used to tie her ankle to the leg of the desk and a unknown object was used to tie the other.

"Don't you dare turn your head" He growled and Kagome quickly complied following the familiar's voice orders.

"You have disobeyed my orders" He said and that statement was quickly followed by a swift smack to Kagome's ass. Kagome cried out in pain as she tried to wiggle away from the intruders hard hits.

His member rose at the sight of the female's wiggling her ass around. He growled at her as he continued to spank the disobedient female noting with satisfaction the clear liquid sliding down her thighs. He slowly caressed her stinging red ass and Kagome whimpered.

"You submit only to me" He said darkly removing his pants and shoving his painfully hard member in to his females weeping channel. He reached under her and played with her clit causing her to moan loudly. The pain from her ass and the pleasure she was receiving mixed in to something Kagome could only describe as pure bliss.

Kagome came five or six times as the being continued to fuck her for what felt like an eternity. Kagome was part disappointed and part relieved as he came with a vicious snarl. He slowly pulled out of her and sighed looking down at the female with a smirk.

"You look fully sated mate" Sesshoumaru said with a chuckle and Kagome smiled once she realized the intruder was Sesshoumaru.

"Take me home Sesshoumaru" Kagome said and her mate chuckle.

"Not until you finish your punishment" Sesshoumaru said and Kagome cursed.

_Damn_

_._

_._

_._

Thank you to all that have read this entire story. I really do appreciate you all and I hope you review this final chapter.

Thank you for putting up with my erratic updating schedule also_._


End file.
